


A Different Worlds

by Sanctioned_Chaos



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ALL THE GAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos
Summary: Nathan's practice for the upcoming Worlds Championships isn't going too well. Someone shows up and makes it simultaneously better and more confusing??





	A Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> A promptfill I did a month or two back on tumblr that I thought I should post officially on ao3 bc I remembered how utterly starved my fellow ChenYu fans are

 

His coach steps out to take a phone call and, despite all warnings and threats to the contrary, Nathan does exactly what he was expressly told not to do. He listens to the music, skates forwards, and as the 64th beat of the program hits, he leaps into the air. The moment Nathan jumps- muscles convulsing, tensing to form the necessary shape he needs to cut the air just right- he knows this quad salchow won’t end well. He manages to land upright for all of a split second before any sense of balance gets thrown to the wind and he ends up with his ass to the ice.

 

“Fuck me.” He winces loudly.

 

It was the third jump he’d messed up today. He was the Quad King- unchallenged and usually undeterred- he was supposed to be above this. And on a quad salchow of all things? It wasn’t even the axel, he had no excuse to be failing at it.

 

He cursed under his breath, hitting the cold surface beneath him in a moment of untempered anger.

 

“No hit ice, Nathan. Ice do nothing to you.”

 

The Asian-American looks up immediately, eyes widening and head snapping around towards the voice. He had the 11 to 11:30 a.m. interval booked and the staff knew better than to just let people in during an unofficial practice. Some things were kept from prying eyes and cameras for a reason.

 

But mostly he turned because he recognized that voice.

 

“Yuzuru!”

 

The other man smiles lightly, skating over and holding his hands out for Nathan to grab. He does so eagerly, standing up to look properly at the other skater in front of him.

 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to fly in till next week! What about your tests?”

 

Yuzuru pouts and Nathan wonders what he did wrong.

 

“I not get welcome kiss? Nathan always asks question first, is no fun.”

 

Nathan blushes and gladly complies, intending to plant just a small peck on pouty lips but then Yuzuru’s hands come around his neck suddenly and what was going to be a simple welcoming gesture transitions into a steamy make out session on the ice. Long, delicate fingers play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck and Nathan sinks into the feeling of comfort and warmth, hands wrapping around Yuzu’s waist- their natural position.

 

This.

 

 _God_ , he missed this.

 

Yuzu nips at his bottom lip teasingly and Nathan is quick to respond by darting out his tongue, intent on re-learning every nook and cranny of the older male’s proffered mouth.

 

It’d been way too long since they’d last did this, what with Yuzu finishing college in his home country and Nathan tied up with practice in America.

 

The twenty six year-old moans, shapely figure curving inwards towards Nathan’s own and wow it’s suddenly way too hot in this ice rink right now. Fighting his every- screaming- instinct, Nathan let’s go of Yuzuru’s delectable lips, breathing hard and fast as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“Yuzuru-”

 

“Hmm, one more.”

 

Nathan doesn’t even have time to say no before Yuzuru’s meeting his lips again, kissing him warm and wet and aggressive. The younger man doesn’t notice they’re skating backwards until his back hits the boards with a harsh thud. He tries to speak again.

 

“Yuzuru what-”

 

“I wanted to surprise you. I talk to professors about taking early tests.”

 

Nathan’s eyes widened.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

Yuzu smiled brightly, lips impossibly plump and red from all their actions. He looked wrecked and Nathan felt his knees go weak.

 

“Nathan’s birthday in three days. Of course I come early.”

 

“But they let you? Weren’t those your graduating exams?”

 

The older man hummed in affirmation, fingers falling from Nathan’s nape and onto the front of his jacket, playing with his zipper idly.

 

“Yuzu-”

 

“How is Nathan? Will go to World’s?”

 

The soon-to-be twenty two year old blinked at the Japanese skater dumbly, nodding his head hesitantly- feeling like he was missing something.

 

“Good. Nathan must win.”

 

“What about Shoma? And Boyang? It’s not that easy, Yuzu.” He replied slowly, carefully.

 

Yuzuru looked up, fire blazing in his eyes.

 

“Nathan win or Nathan no get present.”

 

Now he was really confused.

 

“What present?”

 

“Present is Olympic Champ.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“You already won the Olympics, Yuzu. Rightfully mind you, but there’s nothing either of us can do, babe. Not that I’d ever want to take that away from you. Not that I could. At least, not for another year.”

 

“Babe.” Yuzu’s tone was meant to be mocking, Nathan was sure, but it came out slightly unsure instead, tongue still catching awkwardly around the unfamiliar word.

 

“Nathan no listen. I say present is Olympic Champ not Olympic title.”

 

Somehow, Nathan got even more confused.

 

“Okay??”

 

Yuzuru huffed, hands leaving his jacket zipper and flailing in the air in frustration. He stopped after the initial first moments, lean arms coming to rest around his own chest.

 

“Yuzu?”

 

“I leave.”

 

“Wait what?” Nathan spluttered, caught entirely off guard.

 

“I leave because Nathan is irritating. He no understand what I offer.” Yuzuru replied curtly, turning and taking long strides to propel himself forwards.

 

What just happened?

 

“Wait wait wait, where are you going to go?” Nathan hurried to catch up, hand reaching out for the other male’s arm.

 

Yuzuru picked up his pace suddenly and Nathan barely just missed him. Before he knew it, the older of the two was already putting on his guards and shuffling out of the practice rink.

 

“I wait in apartment. I unpack and make dinner but Nathan sleep on couch when finished here.”

 

“But it’s my apartment.” He grumbled under his breath.

 

“But Nathan is good host, like Mrs. Chen taught him, and will respect guest’s wishes.”

 

Him and his acute hearing, Nathan groaned.

 

Also, using his mother against him. Now that was a low blow.

 

Mama Chen always loved Yuzu, somehow even more than her own son, and the Japanese skater had her number on speed dial. If Nathan screwed up in any way, he was going to have to listen to a tearful retelling of whatever it was he did as Yuzu made him out to be a villain to his own mother AND THEN suffer through an entire rant about being a good significant other from Mama Chen herself.

 

He cursed at his coach(seriously where even was he) for leaving him to suffer the cold, cold wrath of Yuzuru Hanyu.

 

“What can I do to get you to forgive me?” He resigned himself to a week’s worth of pampering the other male- the usual ‘punishment’.

 

“Figure out what did wrong in first place. Then, win World’s.” Yuzuru stated simply from where he stood halfway out the door and into the hallway.

 

“But-”

 

The door shut.

 

Nathan sighed.

 

This was nothing at all like what he was expecting when he came to practice this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what that was but I do know for sure that when Nathan finally figures it out, he gets every jump right during 2021 World’s and yeah the lovebirds have an entertaining night lmao. Also yeah in this fic Yuzu’s retired from competing( ahaha but not before becoming the first man to land a quad axel in competition bitches and having the most stable and beautiful one yeah suck it haters) and finishing college but he still takes part in ice shows and is still a very relevant figure in the community being that he’s made statements on his intentions to coach after graduation and the line is very, very, very long indeed(he will always be in such high demand I refuse to believe otherwise)


End file.
